Prep Hour
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt and Ororo have a small chat during their prep hour. R&R Complete


**Prep Hour**

**X-Men: The Movie**

**Angel of Neptune**

**888**

**DC: I do not own X-Men.**

**888**

It wasn't exactly hard to forget just how many people poked fun at him when he was growing up, but Kurt Wagner still forgave every single one of those poor souls who simply just didn't understand who he really was. It wasn't his fault that they weren't more accepting. They will never understand what they didn't see with their own two eyes and Kurt firmly believed that God would always forgive them for their little mistakes.

Indeed, Kurt did look like he could be a demon from biblical images at first glance and that's what mostly caused unknown persons to fled without a simple 'how do you do.' If they had taken the time to get to know the 'demon,' they would instantly find out that he was a firm believer in the Catholic faith and wouldn't even harm the most annoying among common house flies. Everyone was God's children.

Truth be told, he secretly missed the old German circus dearly. Then again, it really wasn't much of a surprise now was it? The circus was like, no… It was his family. He hadn't heard from them in months; not since Stryker adducted him. He didn't even know if they were alright. Heck, did they even know that he was alive? They probably did… They probably saw the news reports about the mutant who tried to assassinate the President of the United States of America. They probably saw the photos of the mutant behind it all. They probably saw the mutant to be Kurt.

If they did know, then he felt a great deal of shame deep within the pit of his stomach. He didn't want his only family to know that their once star of their show was now reduced to being a murderer.

He didn't want them to think that he had thrown his whole life away; his religion, all to 'murder' the President. No, that wasn't who he was. They didn't know that it was William Stryker who had control over his actions. They didn't know that he didn't want to harm anyone that day. The news reports made it appear differently. They made him look like a monster.

A light sigh escaped his soft dark lips as he rested his head against the desk within his empty classroom. He was grateful that Professor Xavier had given him the position of a German teacher. He really didn't have anywhere else to go. Kurt sat back up, rubbing his forehead. It was currently his prep hour. The other teachers normally used their prep hour to prepare for their classes, of course, but he used it to rest a little.

He was fairly new to this whole teaching gig. Nothing about it was comfortable, but he had to get use to it. The school was growing. The last thing they needed was to be understaffed, but he couldn't help feeling that he was, some what, taking over Dr. Grey's spot. He never did get to properly know Jean as the others knew her, but his heart still ached for them; everyone else within the mansion, especially to his fellow staff members.

To this day, weeks later, he still questioned why Dr. Grey wouldn't allow him to save her. He could have easily teleported out of the jet, grab her, and teleport the both of them back to safety; away from the raging waters, but Dr. Grey didn't allow him. Why did she stop him? He could have spared everyone of this horrible mourning process. Everyone could have just continued to live life happily instead of walking around all depressed. It was hard for him to watch them suffer so, especially her; especially the weather witch known as Ororo Munroe.

Frowning appeared to be very foreign to the walking beauty; it did not mix well for her. However, Kurt rarely did see her smile. She had less to be happy about now of days, but when he was blessed enough to see that perfect smile… Ororo simply looked like an angel. It was as if God was using her to tempt him. Never before had he met someone with such natural beauty. Just laying eyes upon her was good enough for him.

He was lucky enough to share the same prep hour as the wonderful wind rider. Whenever he did use this hour to prepare for class, he, more than likely, always asked for Ororo's help, mainly for that damn copy machine or his computer. He really wasn't much of a computer person at all. Then again, Ororo wasn't muchj better at electronics, but she was, indeed, a tad bit better.

The blue mutant gazed up at his computer screen as it rang; informing him that he just got a new e-mail from the one and only Ororo. Her writing always made him smile. He clicked on the new message, opening a new window:

_Mr. Wagner,_

_I just wanted to inform you that Bobby will be absent from your German class this afternoon due to an event that occurred in my History class this morning. Have a great day._

_Miss Munroe_

Kurt nodded to himself slightly as he read over the e-mail. She was being so formal. Was something going on? Was something wrong? This didn't really seem normal for her, even if she was such a polite person to begin with.

He had the urge to teleport into her classroom, but he didn't. He didn't want to feel; to appear to be barging in on her in a situation he wasn't welcomed in. He bit down on his lower lip slightly as he pondered this. He could feel his stomach turn over. This was so bothering him way more than it should have. It was just a simple e-mail. Why was he taking it so personally all of a sudden?

Kurt stood up and stepped away from his chair. He paced around his desk once, shaking his head. Alright, his mind was officially made up. He was over reacting, of course. It was just an e-mail, which is just the exact reason why he teleported directly into this History class.

Ororo looked up after jerking from fright. Even after all the time Kurt has been here, she was still, somewhat, shocked by every time the blue mutant appeared. A hand rested against her chest as she released a sigh, "Kurt, you scared me." She murmured with a shaky light giggle. Ororo stood up from her crowed desk with a smile.

"Sorry, Miss Munroe-"

"Mr. Wagner," Ororo began mockingly. "I'm not in a class, nor are students about. You can call me Ororo; Storm if it feels uncomfortable." She smiled lightly. Her head tilted to the side as she brushed a few long white strands of hair behind her ear.

Kurt slightly nodded, showing that he, indeed, understanding what he was told, "Ja." He replied. "I'm sorry. It von't happen again." He stated with another nod, "Ororo." He added, watching a smile slowly appeared on her face as he mixed his German accent with her sweet African name.

"See? It's not that hand." She teased, folding her arms over her chest. "What brings you here? Copy machine refuse to work for you, again?" Her smile turned into a devilish smirk.

"Nein, I haven't used the copy machine all week." He admitted as his eyes glanced around the messy class. It looked like a tornado struck the room. He didn't fell like questioning it either. Ororo was able to control the weather. If the room looked like a tornado struck, then, just maybe, a tornado did strike. However, Ororo noticed his curious gaze.

"We were re-creating the Salem Witch Trails." She began to explain. "With mutant powers… so, things got a tad bit messy." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hands on learning is always the best." Kurt remarked. "I remember learning about Salem back at the circus."

"So the circus had an education program?" She asked, watching him shrug.

"Ve vere home schooled." He answered. "It really vasn't much of an education, but it is much better than nothing, I believe."

Ororo nodded in agreement, "An education is better than nothing, of course. Would you like a cup of coffee, Kurt?" She offered, walking over to the pot of coffee sitting on the counter behind her desk; she pulled out two mugs and gazed over her shoulder.

Kurt nodded slightly. It would be rude to refuse, besides, why wouldn't he want one anyways? Coffee would do him some good, especially considering the classes he would be dealing with the rest of the afternoon. However, seeing that young Bobby would be absent from today's lesson, he predicted things would flow a lot better.

She turned back around and handed him the extra mug of caffeine. A small smile crept onto her lips as she brought the rim of the mug to them, sipping gently away at the warm brew. This was a well morning break, if she did say so herself. She wasn't expecting to be spending it with the Incredible Nightcrawler himself, of course.

"In a way, we are living in the modern day witch trails when you really think about it." The weather witch commented, hovering her mug under her chin, allowing the steam to warm her face as she stared up at him, waiting for his own opinion.

Kurt simply nodded as he took a sip of coffee. He had to agree with her, "Ja. Often, I do feel that is so and I can, sadly, easily relate…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Back home in Germany, I had a step-brother vho sort of lost it in the end. He vent around killing young children… Vell, to make a long story short, the people thought it vas me; it vas Satan. I vas nearly burnt at the stake, but I teleported away to safety."

"That's horrible." Ororo mumbled, shaking her head. "All of it. Just because you look different doesn't mean you're a horrible person."

"Ja, vell…" he shrugged his shoulders. "People will never see beyond their own two eyes, sadly. They aren't truly educated about mutants. They don't know any better."

She sighed heavily, still shaking her head as she took another sip from her mug, "So how's teaching at the mansion?" She asked, wanting to change the subject dramatically. Plus, she was curious.

Kurt sat down at one of the empty desks, "It's honestly a lot of fun, ja. Most of the students are very much behaved, but then you have Bobby Drake." He pointed out with a half smile.

"Tell me about it." Ororo snorted as she replied. "Bobby sure is a wild one, alright." She sat down at her own desk, placing her mug next to her computer keyboard.

"You should hear him attempt German." He chuckled lightly to himself. "He tries, I have to say that much for his defense."

"Barely does anything during my class." Storm shrugged. "He's a typical class clown, that boy. He needs to learn when to hold his tongue and when it's alright to use it."

"Don't ve all?" Kurt stated. "He's alright, ja? In small quanities, he's fine."

Ororo silently laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's true." She agreed, glancing down at her watch. "I'm completely dreading next hour. I really don't want to react the trails if it means destroying my poor classroom. The kids really tend to over react." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to need a wicked amount of Advil after today."

Kurt smiled lightly, "It vill all be over soon enough, ja?" He said standing up, draining his mug completely down to the last drop before setting it down on her desk. "Hopefully you'll join me to dinner tonight?"

Ororo returned his smile and nodded, "Of course, I'll look forward to it." She replied, taking his mug.

"Good luck vith the rest of your classes…" He began. "And thanks for the coffee."

"Any time…"

Kurt nodded once again and teleported with a soft 'bamf' back to his own classroom.

**The End**


End file.
